Cloaked Needles: Preview
by HeavyWeaponsGirl
Summary: I was a bit stuck as to what to do for my first fan fiction. This is really a suggestion from my friend. I believe there will definitely be more parts to his. I hope it's ok for now. Enjoy- HWG


The weakened eyes of the half alive Helena, the RED medic slowly began to open. Her raven hair was out of the lovely bun it's usually perched as and was in uncomfortable tatters along her face. She lay, face first in the dirt as she felt her eye sight slowly begin to focus more and more. Her glasses in pieces, a few feet away. "Vhot happened?" She asked herself groggily as she tried to move, only to feel the numbness meet with the coils of her mind. Coughing, she felt drips of blood drip from the corner of her mouth and onto the dusted trail she lay upon. The sounds of gunfire were gone and there was no one to be seen. At least to the naked eye. Finally, breaking free and remembering her training, Helena slowly moved her head up to take a look at the damage. Blood. A large cut was on her stomach, showing the once lovely white coat was not soaked in her own, warm blood. Now cold and just showing the point that she was indeed, hurt. She held her tongue in case there were enemies near. But the thought of screaming from the sudden shock was enough for a migraine to start. "No No… Don't panic…" She hushed to herself, trying to move herself up. Slowly, she gathered her strength into her arms and pushed herself off, removing her med kit off her back to decrease weight.

"Ja-Tch! This is bad." She hissed painfully as she was close to placing her dirt covered gloves near such a wound. Before she could touch it, she felt her arm somehow stop in mid air. It was not her doing. Why did it stop? She could still feel the nerves in her arms. And they were telling her…telling her something was off. It was not her doing. No. It was another's. Helena's eyes widened as she squirmed her hand out of the invisible grasp only to let out a horrid cry from the wound. "Hr!-"

"Shh! Please, don't fret!" Whispered a deep voice. The feelings of invisible finger tips making their way to her lips as if to shush her. Helena's eyes widened at the sound and feel. "I'm here to help.. but only if you will let me." His grip was still fashioned onto her arm, keeping her from making much movement. She would have reacted with the other, if she was not using it as a prop for her own support. It was obvious who he was, but what was he thinking? Let alone, why was he still cloaked?

"Vhold you mind uncloaking yourself- Nrg! S-Spy?" She asked, no, ordered as she tried to hold in her sour torments of pain. Helena heard the sigh hang before the man's words. An obvious smoker. They all were. Helena could smell the recent sig this man must have had in the heat of the battle. Squinting, her sight still rather blurry, the Spy uncloaked himself only instead of the simple darkened red suit she saw on the local spies, this was a darker blue suit. His mask matched well in color. Her eyes widened, but her vision did not get any better. "..You're…You're..!" Helena's tone heightened only to be shushed once more by the enemy spy. "Please. I wish to help you, Madam.." He almost sounded like he was begging to help her. However, Helena was an Angel of the battlefield. She had always seen worse. However…this was possibly the worst condition she had been in for a good while. Grunting, she felt herself clear her throat out more blood. "O, you do not have much time." The worried enemy spy moved his hand away from Helena's and moved to hold her legs as the other arm moved to hold her torso. "Wh-what are you-"

"Please bear with me." The Spy stopped Helena as he quickly moved to hoist her in his arms, bridal style. Her cut only stung more as the shifting dusts collected near by. "Ahhhh!" Pitched high, the weakened Medic screamed. "Do forgive me!" The Spy pleaded as he quickly yet, gently held her. As the wind died down and the sun began to fade over the horizon, the young Medic girl fainted due to blood loss, leaving herself entirely defenseless to the enemy Spy.

What was to become of the lovely female Medic, and why was the enemy Spy so enticed to help her in her time of need? If she wakes up, we will then see.


End file.
